Hate Fighting, Love Battles
by Kalyte Rose
Summary: Quatre stumbles upon an underground base of Gundam sympathizers. Here, he meets 'alteregos' of all the pilots. But why is the girl who supposedly knows all about him so cold to him? 4xOC! Chapter 2 up!
1. Strange Meetings

**Hate Fighting, Love Battles**

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. It belongs to someone and someone else.

A/N: Haven't touched this in forever, R&R for inspiration please!

**_Chapter 1: Strange Meetings_**

Quatre ran into a back alleyway. _OK, let's assess the situation, _he thought, scrambling to keep his calm, _I lost the other pilots, I don't know where I am, and about 50 Oz soldiers are on my trail.C'mon, long, deep breathes._ Quatre heard the soldiers making their way down the alley. _Stay put or run, stay put or…._ Quatre's thoughts were broken as one of the soldiers pushed away the wreckage he was under. _Looks like run, _he thought rather sarcastically as he decked the soldier and once again ran. He entered the base. He looked up the corridor he was in, trying to find an open door. _That's the trouble with this Oz bases, _he thought with morbid humor,_ They have no trust; They keep their doors locked. _Finally he ducked into an opensupply room. Here, he saw a girl packing a motorcycle down with supplies. She had long black hair and when she looked up, he was struck by sharp emerald eyes.

"Running from Oz?" she asked nonchalantly, mounting the bike. Quatre nodded, dumbfounded. "Hop on," she said. He just looked at her. She sighed. "Look I don't have time to explain, but I know exactly who you are, Gundam Pilot 04," she said, "You're just gonna have to trust me." He got on the back of the motorcycle. She sped off and soon they were on the highway.

"Where are you taking me?" Quatre finally asked.

"To my base," she told him, "You lost the other pilots right?"

"How did you know?" he asked, once again astounded.

"I was watching the battle," she said in the same nonchalant tone, "Sandrockwas shredded soyou left before the battle ended. When I saw you running from those soldiers, it was obvious what had happened."  
"Oh," he murmered feeling kind of stupid.

* * *

They reached a small shack. _What kind of a base is this?_ Quatre thought. She led him inside. He was surprised to see nothing inside except a control panel. She flipped it open and pushed a couple buttons.

"Stand against the wall," she said. He stepped back just in time. The floor dropped out and left a patch of floor about two or three inches wide. A few feet down was a platform. The girl leapt down to the platform. Quatre was shocked.

"Well come on," she said motioning to him. He jumped down. "Enter," she said. Just as she spoke the word the platform began to sink and the floor once again closed. As the platform went down, a large base was made visible. The girl jumped off the platform as it neared the ground and strolled over to where a boy was working on a large computer. The screen on the computer was so oversized Quatre could read it from the platform. He noticed that as he got off of the platform several of the people working there where staring at him and many of them were whispering to each other.

"Battles, your back," another girl with short brown hair and hazel eyes said, "Did you get the suppli-…." She trailed off when she noticed Quatre. Another girl look up. She had long blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Well look what Battles found," she said, "A stray gundam pilot."

"Shut up, Scythe," the girl, Battles, said. The girl addressed snickered.

"Wow I can't believe it's actually Quatre Winner," the girl with the short hair said. She stood up and walked over to him. "I'm Dagger," she said, "I see you already know Battles, and this is Scythe. Don't mind her. She's nice when you get to know her."

"I wasn't being mean," Scythe whined, "Just sarcastic. So you know Duo Maxwell right? What's he like?"

The boy at the computer finally looked up. He had black hair and dark eyes. "Would you two stop harassing him?" he asked, "We have work to do." He looked at Quatre. "I'm guessing you need a search done, right?" he asked. Quatre nodded. "I'm Trigger and I handle the information."

"Who are we searching for?" Battles asked, "All the pilots or one in particular?"

"I guess it doesn't really matter," Quatre said, looking down, "It's not like they care that I'm gone."

"Well that's a crappy little attitude," Scythe said, looking over her nails, "I mean they gotta care a little. You're their comrade." Quatre shrugged.

"What about Trowa?" Dagger said, running her hand down Quatre's cheek, "I'm sure he'd care." Quatre ignored the gesture.

"You guys are probably right," he said, "Trigger do a search for Trowa Barton. If I find him I'll probably find the others soon afterward."

"That's the spirit!" Scythe said, patting him rather hard on the back, "Sail on, matey!" Dagger and Battles exchanged annoyed looks.

"Well," Dagger began mischievously, "I guess I better show him around…"

"Aw hell no!" Scythe said, "I'm gonna show him around!" Fighting ensued. Trigger looked up angrily.

"Why don't you both go?" he said through gritted teeth. The two looked to Battles for sympathy.

"Just as long as you're both out of my sight," she said, not taking her eyes off the screen.


	2. Getting to Know the Others

A/N: So yeah, this stories all over the place as far as genre, you guys gotta give me some feedback!

**Chapter 2: Getting to Know the Others**

Dagger and Scythe led Quatre down the long hallways. "Well babe, don't hold out on us, what are your fellow pilots like?" Scythe finally asked.

"Well if you're wondering about Duo, he'd probably like you a lot," he said exasperatedly, "You're both very alike."

"How so?" she asked.

"Don't take this offensively, but you both talk alot," Quatre said, "In fact Duo talks so much, he makes me want to be quiet. If that makes any sense…"

"Sure it makes plenty of sense," Dagger said, "I feel pretty quiet around Scythe myself."

"Hey!"

"That's not a bad thing," Quatre said, smiling, "Duo's a lot of fun to be around, and I'll bet you are too."

"Oh I am…" Scythe began, before she was cut off by Dagger.

"What's Trowa like?" she asked.

"Um, that's a tough one…" he said.

"Aren't you two good friends?"

"You could say that, yes, but he has a very quiet nature." Quatre thought for a moment. "He's very smart, sometimes I feel kinda silly around him, like I'm asking stupid questions. Believe it or not, he's really funny, but only when he feels like it."

"Wow," Dagger said, a little starry-eyed. Suddenly she gave him a strange look.

"Quatre, are you and Trowa, you know, together?" she asked, smiling shyly. Quatre started laughing. "What?" she asked, a little angrily, "Why are you laughing?"

"Well first of all, no, I'm sorry," he said, "Second of all, what you don't know is, Trowa is trouble when it comes to women."

"What!" the two asked in unison.

"Yeah, he's dated or at least tried to date, all 29 of my sisters," Quatre said, still laughing.

"Aren't some of them a lot older than you?" Scythe asked, eye twitching.

"Yeah, I'm exaggerating, but I swear if you only knew," he said shaking his head, "So, my turn to ask questions. What is this base for?"

"Well it has two purposes really," Scythe said.

"The First is to keep a detailed record of the movement of the Gundam Pilots," Dagger said.

"The Second is to help the pilots whenever possible," Scythe said, "That's why we have all this equipment, but we tend to track them several days after they've been in a place."

"That keeps our operation from jeopardizing your safety," Dagger added, "Plus we've helped you guys out more times then you know."

"Wow," Quatre said, "And from the looks of things you've both picked a favorite pilot." They both blushed.

"Well you see some of just know more about some pilots then others," Dagger said shyly.

"Oh come off it Dag, I'm totally obsessed with Duo and you know you love Trowa. We're all war orphans so we need someone to look up to," Scythe said. Quatre laughed and shook his head. "You'd be surprised to know who's crushing you, Q-dog…"Scythe started, but Quatre wasn't listening.

"How many of you are there?" he asked, as he marveled at a long hallway.

"Well, the barracks are half full," Trigger announced, appearing out of nowhere, "So that means around 500 people."

"Ack!" Scythe cried, "Where did you come from?"

"But Battles can give you a confirmed number. She's responsible for food, shelter, and medical," he continued, ignoring Scythe completely, "You're search for Barton, Trowa won't be confirmed for at least two days, because of our delay policy. Cross your fingers, if he stays in one place for tonight, we can get confirmation in one day." Quatre blinked, trying to take in all the information.

"Ok, thanks," he sighed, still unsure of whether he wanted to get in touch with the other pilots. Trigger turned to the girls.

"Scythe, I need to you to prepare twenty-five guns from the warehouse and a large truck with a covered bed trailer," he said, "Dagger, you will take 50 men, 25 soldiers and 25 mechanics, and recover Gundam 04 codename Sandrock to the base. These orders are to be carried out immediately. Battles orders." Quatre winced; Trigger's attitude bore an uncanny resemblance to a certain Pilot 01, as they would say.

"Yes sir," was the girls reply in unison. They saluted, before running off happily.

Trigger sighed, "Sorry about those two. They are annoying personalities, but zealous soldiers, so I suppose it evens out." He led Quatre down the barrack's hallway.

"Battles orders?" Quatre asked, "Is she of a high position here?"

"Well, she and I started this organization, Project 15, a month or so after the Gundams landed," he replied, "We're all orphans from the colonies, but we moved here in order to actually put our plan into motion."

"What exactly does that plan consist of?" Quatre asked, slightly intimidated. Trigger had to be around eighteen, and Quatre felt childish as usual. "The girls mentioned that you've helped us, but how?"

Trigger flashed a smile, which quickly evanesced. "Ever opened a door that you knew had been locked?" he asked, "Or went into a battle, just to count a lower number of enemies than you'd seen on your radar?" Quatre stared at him as all the pieces began yanking themselves together in his mind. "We have spies and such everywhere, but because of the amount of thievery these days, no one notices our operations." Quatre tried to think of a way to respond, but couldn't. Suddenly, he did wish the other pilots were with him; they'd probably know how to react. And they definitely wouldn't be gaping like fishes. Trigger shrugged, "C'mon, Battles gave me an empty room number and a key to a storage closet. We'll get you set up. Everyone's hoping you'll stay for awhile."

Quatre thought for a moment. Trigger seemed more rational than Dagger and Scythe. "Um, can I ask you something?" he said quietly.

"Hn." Quatre couldn't help but cringe.

"Well, is everyone here going to be as star struck as Dagger and Scythe?" he asked, "I mean I'm just another human being. Its crazy to treat me like a movie star or something; I'm a soldier forgoodness sake." Trigger sighed. He'd already unlocked Quatre's room and was leading him to the supply closet.

"Most people here will be 'star struck,'" he replied, "But hopefully it will fade fast."

"You forget, 04, we're orphans," a voice said. The two boys turned to see Battles. "We have nothing else to hope for but that this war will end soon, and before we didn't really care who won," she continued, "But now we have a side. You pilots fight alone like we do. You fight the way you chose, like we do. You are made homeless, family-less, and in some cases emotionless, like we are. We have a purpose now. Try to be sympathetic to those like Dagger and Scythe. You'll never understand what you really mean to some of us." The whole time she spoke, only her lips moved. The lithe body turned to leave, long black strands shadowing the movement.

"So this is the other side of the coin," Quatre whispered. She turned and looked questioningly at him. "I'm sorry. I've lived so long in a hell of people who hate me and want to see me dead," he said, his eyes latching onto hers, "It's been so long, I can't even recognize a heaven, a place where everyone believes in what I do."

* * *

A/N: Tell me what you think! It only takes a few seconds, please? 


	3. Hostesses

A/N: Chapter so short...why, why must I attend school? -revels in english homework- At least there are some benefits. O how I love thee, American Romantics!

Chapter 3: Hostesses

Quatre continued to wander around the base after his new acquaintances had gone back to their duties. So far, he had found a makeshift theater, a restaurant-style cafeteria, and two barracks. His room had been in the first hall, which consisted of hotel type rooms. Based on his room's layout, he guessed the whole hallway was made up of rooms with a bed, bathroom and kitchenette. After passing the theater and cafeteria, he ended in the second hallway of barracks. 'I wonder why this section is on the other side of base,' he wondered. He noticed it was longer and wider than the other hallway. He had an overwhelming desire to peek into one of the doors, but etiquette held him back. His thoughts were broken as a wave of dizziness swept over him. 'What time is it?' he wondered, 'I don't think I've eaten today.' His stomach growled in response to the thought. A simultaneous thought struck him. He didn't know a lot of people here and whom he did know had left for the huge information center. Not only was he hungry, he had no idea how to get any food.

As if in reaction to his thoughts, one of the doors behind him opened. "Oh Quatre!" Quatre whipped around to see Dagger. "I was just gonna come looking for you," she said. He walked back to meet her in the doorway.

"What is it?"

"Battles remembered about an hour ago that the battle started at 11 am and you haven't eaten since then," she began quickly, "I mean, it's four o'clock, you must be starving! And you're probably wondering why I'm babbling…come on in! I'm making us an early dinner!" Dagger led him happily into the room. It was much bigger than his. The combined kitchenette-living room was the size of his room. He saw two doors in the room; one was a bathroom and the other he assumed was a bedroom. "Hope you don't mind; I've been craving breakfast all day."

"That sounds wonderful," Quatre replied, surveying the kitchen with greedy eyes. On the table were two stacks of pancakes, one apple and one strawberry, bacon, homemade hash browns, and cut cantaloupe next to a little tub of cottage cheese. Dagger went back to frying eggs, buttering toast in between. Quatre decided he didn't need to tell her how hungry he was; his appetite would probably prove it.

"How do you like your eggs?" she asked, "I like 'em scrambled myself."

"However is fine," Quatre said, 'However's fastest…'

"What do you think of the base so far?" she asked, beaming at him, "You were pretty far from your room." He blushed.

"Its so big. I figured it'd only take me a couple of minutes to get an idea of how the place was set up, but…" he sighed, "I guess I got a little lost."

She laughed. "That's cute! Well, I can't wait for you to see the theatre room tonight. We have a DJ among our ranks, and we can make that place into quite the little night club."

"What's tonight?" he asked, mouth watering as she placed a plateful of eggs in front of him.

"Didn't anyone tell you?" she asked, laughing again. He liked her laugh; it wasn't cruel or condescending. In fact, it was almost a gesture of endearment. "We're having a party in your honor! We're going to announce your arrival to the ranks, and then have some fun. Battles said you looked pretty down and Scythe suggested we take your mind off of your troubles. And for once, I had to agree with her!" There was that laugh again; he decided to laugh too.

"Wow, that's really thoughtful," he said. She began to fill her plate and he eagerly filled his. "You guys really are taking good care of me." Quatre took a huge bite of a pancake. "Oh this is to die for!"

She giggled shyly this time. "Thank you, but like I said before, Battles thought of it. She very concerned about you being here; she wants you to 'enjoy your stay.' You being here is like the culmination of her life's dream. In fact…" she paused, "Never mind, I've already said to much." He furrowed his eyebrows but decided not to push it. With such good hostesses, he was determined to be a good guest.

* * *

A/N: R/R, please, please please? With sugar and cherries and a five dollar bill on top? (Disclaimer: Author will not be held responsible for unpaid bribes...) 


End file.
